Hinata's Summer
by VN2Lover
Summary: There was a camp for girls, she didn't NEED to go to camp, and she got to see her guy friends so WHY is she going to an all boys camp![HinataHarem]R&R PLZ PLZ!
1. How It Began

**A/N: ChangeoFHeArt: Okay, here's another attempt to write a fanfic. R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ !!!!**

**WARNING: OOCness and bad grammer. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

talking

_thoughts_

**inner**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"I am ssssssssoooooooooo glad today is the last day of school." a girl with two buns on her head said as she stretched.

"You said it." a blonde blue-eyed boy said in agreement. "Well, I thought this year went by really fast." a raven haired girl with lavendar eyes replied in a soft tone. "Oh, Hinata-chan, are we still going to have that slumber party?" the bun haired girl asked the raven haired girl. "Sure Tenten-chan, dad said it was okay." Hinata replied. "Okay class, settle down. Before we go watch a movie in the auditorium, I'm suppose to hand out this sheet if you guys are interested in summer camp. There's hiking, camping, roasting marshmallows, canoe trips, and the rest of the details are in this sheet of paper." said the teacher, Genma as he placed a stack of paper on his desk. "Sounds like fun. Come on Hinata-chan, Gaara-kun, let's go sign up." Tenten said as she dragged her friends out of their seats.

"Neji-niisan, you're signing up too?" Hinata asked as Neji approached the desk. "Hinata, I'm suppose to be by your side at all costs, afterall, **INNER NEJI: ** **I CAN'T LET THAT DAMN RACOON-WANNABE MAKE MOVES ON YOU!!! ONLY I CAN DO THAT!!!! **I'm your protector and cousin." Neji said as he glared at Gaara. Gaara just turned his direction somewhere else** INNER GAARA: DAMN THAT DRAG QUEEN!!!!** "Hey Sasuke, you wanna sign up too?" Naruto asked as he turned towards his best friend. "Fine." Sasuke said as he stood up. **INNER SASUKE: ANYWHERE HINATA-CHAN GOES, I GO!!! Well, except for her own house, and the girl's bathroom, and the classes I don't have with her...WELL, I KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!!! (A/N: Ten bucks that he doesn't.)**

"OMG!!!! SASUKE-KUN'S SIGNING UP FOR CAMP!!!! I'M SIGNING UP TOO!!!" yelled a fan-girl that nobody gives a shit about.

"ME TOO!!!!"

"ME THREE!!!!"

The fangirls shouted as they came rampaging to the teacher's desk. "Get back, back I say!!!" Genma shouted as he used his chair to drive the fangirls in control. Once the fangirls were in control, ah, who am I kidding? Genma threw a Sasuke plushie and they're fighting over it right now. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news to you guys but they're are two different camps. One for boys and one for girls. The camps are seperate by Lake Arashi." Genma said as the fangirls stopped their fighting and started whining.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"HOWEVER!!!!!" Genma yelled to stop the fangirls from making his ears bleed. "The two camps do get together to visit any friends, family members, that special someone, or just to look for that special someone at the different camp once every two weeks. So, who's interested?" "I don't know about this Tenten-chan. If we sign up, we'll only see Gaara-kun for just a few times this summer vacation." Hinata said worriedly as she glanced at Gaara. **INNER GAARA: (OWO) HINATA-CHAN'S GOING TO MISS ME!!!!!** "It's okay, Hinata-chan, I don't want to ruin your summer vacation. We'll see each other. Don't worry." Gaara reassured Hinata. "See? Gaara's cool with this. We need the excercise since all we've been doing all year was sitting in a desk." Tenten said. "Okay." Hinata said as she placed a smile on her face.

**Hinata's House 10:00 pm**

"Tenten-chan, it's getting late. We should change and go to sleep." Hinata replied as she glanced at her clock. "Oh alright." Tenten said as she and Hinata started stripping to their bra and underwear. _Where did I put my pajamas? Oh yeah, they're on Hinata's bed._ Tenten thought as she started walking towards Hinata's bed. "Tenten-chan, be careful, there's a broken floor boa- Hinata warned only to have Tenten trip on her.

**THUD!!!**

**HIASHI'S POV**

**THUD!!!**

I heard that sound from Hinata's bedroom. I started up the stairs hurriedly to see what was wrong. I turned the doorknob and was shocked by the scene before me. MY DAUGHTER was in her bra and underwear. And underneath her friend who was also in her bra and underwear.

"OMFGWTFBBQ!!!!!!!!11111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. "(Gasp) FATHER!!!!" was all I heard before I fell to the floor with my left eye twitching.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. And if you are reading this at all, could you please read my other stories and review them on telling me where I could improve? I would really appreciate that I MEAN RRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAALLLLLLYYYYY appreciate that. So R&R PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. BUS TRIP

**A/N: ChangeoFHeArt: Okay, it's time to update this fic. I was too busy with my other one. But enough chitchat!!! Let's go!!! After this update, I'm going to be pretty busy and won't update in awhile. My sister, kRaZy, might.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Warning: OOCness and bad grammer.**

"talking"

_"thoughts"_

**Inner**

**BUS TRIP**

"Daaaaaaaaaadddddddddddddd!!!!!!!!!!!! For the last time, I DON'T LIKE GIRLS!!!" Hinata screamed in the car as Hiashi and Hinata were driving to pick Neji up. "Of course you don't Hinata, of course you don't." Hiashi said. "Oh no, my daughter's in denial." Hiashi whispered as he cried anime tears. "Dad, that's when you lose things." Hinata said in annoyance as she overheard. "Oh no, here comes anger." Hiashi said. "AAARRGGGHHHH!!!!!" Hinata cried out in frustration. "Stuck on anger." Hiashi said.

After they picked up Neji, Hiashi started to drive to the spot where they were suppose to drive their boy or girl so a bus could pick them up. "Okay, Neji, this is your spot." Hiashi said as he stopped. "Uncle, this is where the GIRLS are suppose to go. I'm a boy." Neji said. "WHAT?!! ALL THESE YEARS OF GETTING YOU DRESSES, MAKEUP, AND DOLLS ON YOUR BIRTHDAY AND THEN YOU TELL ME YOU'RE A BOY??!!!" Hiashi yelled at Neji as he was shocked. "WHAT????!!!! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW MY REAL GENDER UNTIL THIS DAY???!!!! I THOUGHT ALL THOSE GIRLY GIFTS YOU GAVE ME WERE FOR HINATA OR HANABI!!!!"

"Um...yeah...I'm going to go now." Hinata said as she was about to open the door. "Oh nononononono Hinata. Because of your "delima" with -cough- girls -cough-. I have bribe- I mean _'reasoned' _with the all boys' camp to letting you in Hinata where _'I hope' _you'll meet a fine young and high classed someone, with a penis."

Hinata: "WHAT??!!!!"

Neji: "WHAT????!!!"

**INNER NEJI: -in front of tv- OH RICARDO!!! WHY DID YOU LEAVE HER???!!! I mean- "WHAT???!!!"**

**AT THE ALL BOYS' BUS STOP**

As the boys and Hinata were waiting for the bus, Hinata was crying anime tears and Neji comforted her. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Gaara asked as he ran towards the crying Hinata and the comforting Neji. "Gaara, you wouldn't believed what happened, I-" Hinata started only to be interrupted by the sound of a bus. All the boys and Hinata looked at where the sound was coming from to see a bus screeching and turning wildly on and off the road as the bus stopped at where the boys were. "I'll explain on the bus." Hinata said as Gaara nodded.

**ON THE BUS**

"Hinata? What are you doing here? How about you sit next to me and tell me. You can even have the window seat." Sasuke offered as he patted the seat next to him. "Sasuke, I thought we were sitting together." Naruto said. "I'm sure you can find another seat." Sasuke said. "Sorry, Hinata's going to explain to ME first so she has to sit with me. But don't worry, we'll sit behind you so you can hear also." Gaara said as he tugged on Hinata's sleeve. "I'm her cousin, so she's sitting with me." Neji said as he tugged on Hinata's other sleeve. "I offered first." Sasuke said as he stood up and tugged on Hinata's jacket.

"Well, -cough- -cough- look at what we have here. Looks like I'm -cough- -hack- -wheeze- gonna have to seperate you three. Okay, -cough- the one with the duck's ass -cough- for hair, follow me." said a pale looking man named Hayate with hair sticking out of his ski cap on sides of his face and a little in between his eyes as he led a fuming Sasuke away from a giggling Hinata and a smirking Gaara and Neji. "Okay, you sit here." Hayate stated as Sasuke sat. "Oi Sasuke, looks like we'll be sitting together afterall." said a grinning Naruto to a fuming Sasuke. "OW!!!! WHY DID YOU HIT ME??!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Okay, you, with the girly hair, follow me." Hayate said as he dragged Neji. "You sit here." Hayate said as he placed Neji in a seat. "YOSH!!!! Hello, my name's Lee!!! What's your name?" Lee asked. "Neji Hyuuga." Neji said. _'Why do I feel as if I'm going to regret this?' _Neji thought. "Ah, what a youthful name!!!! Gai-sensei says it's important to feel youthful. Gai-sensei is the most youthful teacher I've ever known. I, someday, wish to be just as youthful as he is and- _'Is this the only thing this _thing _talks about is youth? Oh why is fate and destiny so cruel to me? I can't be destined to die being nagged to death.' _(A/N: Look whose talking Neji.)

"Okay, Mascara Boy and you follow me." Hayate said. **INNER GAARA: KILLLL!!!!!** "YOU sit here and you sit there." Hayate said as he pointed out Gaara and Hinata's seats. Once they sat down, Hayate raised his voice and said, "Okay everyone, my name's Hayate and I'll be your driver. I expect you to not distract me, cause any complaints, and to shut up when we're near a railroad." Hayate said. Hayate sat down and started to drive and not calmly might I add. Everytime Hayate coughed, the bus would swerve like crazy. After a half hour of driving like that, the shouts of "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!","LOOK OUT!!!", "TRUCK!!!", and "WHERE'D DID YOU GET YOUR LICENSE??!!!!" all died down as they were use to it and hey, they were living weren't they? Let's check how everyone is doing.

**SASUKE'S POV**

"Oi Sasuke, look at that hot chick in front of us. I'm going to make my moves on her." Naruto said. **INNER SASUKE: IT BETTER NOT BE MY HINATA!!!!** I craned my neck to see a girl with long brown hair and pale skin. She was sporting a pink dress. Naruto had his head over the back of the girl's seat. "Hey, is your name Ramen because I gotta have it." Naruto said. I smacked my forehead because it was the worst pickup line I ever heard. I could see that Naruto and the girl were in conversation. After 30 seconds or so, Naruto went back to his seat with a pasty white skin. "What happened?" I asked. "S-s-he is a-a-ctually a h-h-he." Naruto stuttered out. I smirked as Naruto looked like he was going to barf for hitting on a guy. **INNER SASUKE: HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**END OF SASUKE'S POV**

"Neji, would you like some of my Curry of Life?" Lee offered as he showed Neji a gooey red paste. "No." Neji replied as Lee shrugged and started to wolf down the curry. "MMPH!!!! MMPH!!!!" Lee said as he started to pound on his chest in order to force the curry down. Soon, Lee started to swing his arms everywhere. "Oh GOD!!!! YOU'RE CHOKING!!!!" Neji shouted as he went behind Lee, wrapped his arms around his stomach and performed the heimlich maneveur until Lee spat out the red curry. "YOU SAVED MY LIFE!!!!! I'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND!!!! NO WAIT, BEST FRIEND!!!!!" Lee screamed as he hugged Neji and cried. "GET OFF OF ME!!!!" Neji screamed as he tried to pry Lee off of him.

_'What have I done?'_

**Let's check on Hinata.**

"Hey, I think you're on the wrong bus." Hinata looked up to see a boy with fang like teeth, two triangles on his face, and slit like eyes. He had a small dog in his jacket and was wearing a black parka. "I can explain." Hinata said.

-a few minutes later (because I'm lazy like that)

"And that's what happened." Hinata said. "Hey Shino, you have GOT to hear this." The boy with a dog on his head said as he sunk back into his seat. "Oi, that sounds troublesome." Hinata looked behind her to see a boy with his black hair tied up into a upward ponytail. He was sitting next to a boy with brownish hair and two swirls on each of his cheek eating BBQ Korean chips. "I'm Hinata." Hinata said as she extended her hand. "Shaking hands is troublesome but I'm Shikamaru and the person sitting next to me is Chouji." Shikamaru said. "I'm Kiba by the way." Hinata turned her head to see the boy from before. "This is Akamaru." Kiba said as he pointed to the small white dog in his jacket.

"That there is Shino. He doesn't talk much though." Kiba said as he pointed to the boy sitting next to him. He was wearing a coat with a high collar that covered half of his face. He had a brown fro and he wore black sunglasses which caused you to see even less of him. "Doesn't the camp have a strict rule against pets?" Hinata asked. "You're not going to rat me out, are you?" Kiba asked as Akamaru whimpered. "No." Hinata said. "Thanks." Kiba said. "Okay, you kids, get off the bus." Hayate said as the bus stopped. "Akamaru, down boy." Kiba said as Akamaru dove into Kiba's jacket.

"Hello, and welcome to Camp Sarutobi!!!

**THE END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**A/N: Yeah, so after this chapter I won't be updating for awhile. Gonna be at a friend's place. I promise the future chapters will be more exciting to you, I hope. Until then, R&R Plz!!!!!**


	3. The Tour and A Surprise?

**A/N: Is it a good thing to write when you don't feel inspired? Eh, this chapter will prove that. Hope you like it. R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ Reviews will inspire me. LOL **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Warning: OOCness and bad grammer.**

**INNER**

_thoughts_

talking

**THE TOUR AND A SURPRISE????**

"HELLO!!! AND WELCOME TO CAMP SARUTOBI!!! Known for it's adventurous activities, programs, and handsome scoutmasters. The camp of all camps, CAMP SARUTOBI!!!!" a man greeted. The man was old judging by his long, white hair. He had red marks under his eyes, and a wart on his nose. He was wearing a gray helmet of some sort on his head. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!!!!" Next thing the campers knew, a black bowl hair cut man jumped out of nowhere and accidently hit the white haired man by mistake. It caused the white haired man to soar a few meters away. "Hello youthful campers and welcome to Camp Sarutobi." the bowl haired man said as he grinned a gleaming smile and thumbs up towards the campers.

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!" the wounded white haired man shouted angrily as he got up. The black haired man named Gai turned his head to see the white haired man with a swollen red cheek. "Eh..heh..heh...Sorry Jiraiya. Got a bit too excited." Gai apologized as he scratched the back of his head. "GAI-SENSEI!!!" Lee shouted as he ran out of the group of campers to hug Gai. "LEE!! ARE YOU BURNING WITH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH??!!!" Gai asked loudly as he started to cry and hug Lee. "YES GAI-SENSEI!!!" Lee shouted as tears brimmed his eyes, threatening to fall.

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

GAI-SENSEI!!!!"

The bowl haired man and boy shouted to each other back and forth as the campers looked back and forth to see how much the man and boy were alike. The same green spandex, the same bowl hair cut, and the same big eyebrows. "Kukuku, it's good to see you again Lee. I see you haven't changed one bit." said a voice creepily as a pale man with long black hair and greenish slit eyes like a snake said as he came from the darkness of the forest near the camp. _' X( He's creepy...' _the campers thought.

"Anyone besides Lee come to Camp Sarutobi before?" Jiraiya asked as two people came out of the group. One had purple marks all over his face. He also had a black full-body jump suit with a matching black cap that had cat ears poking out. The other had long brown hair with snowy skin and was sporting a pink dress. "Kankuro and Haku. So your sister made you go to camp again, Kankuro?" Jiraiya asked as Kankuro mumbled something. "What was that?" Jiraiya asked as he placed his hand on his ear. "My sister made me go again because she thinks I got fat, so I'm here to lose weight." Kankuro said a bit louder as a couple of boys snickered.

"As for the rest of you, I'm one of your scoutmasters, Jiraiya." "My name is Maito Gai, the amazingly gorgeous green beast of Camp Sarutobi. I will also be one of your youthful scoutmasters." "My name is Orochimaru. It'll be a _pleasure_ to meet some of you _boys._" "Your fourth scoutmaster has not arrived and probably won't be for a couple of hours. So we'll begin the tour. Lee, Haku, and Kankuro, you may do what you like and not be involved with the tour, but follow the rules. Follow me boys." Jiraiya said as he began to walk. "Um..I'm a girl." Hinata said in the crowd as the campers and scoutmasters froze in place. Hinata walked out of the group.

"Ah yes, you must be the girl the headmaster told us about. Welcome to Camp Sarutobi." Jiraiya said. _'I hope she has a huge rack, but I can't tell since she isn't showing ANY skin. TT.TT' _"Okay then, I'll rephrase, follow me boys and girl." Jiraiya said as he led the new campers through camp. First up: Medical Cabin. Here is the Medical Cabin where you go to get your wounds treated so your parents/guardians won't sue us. Here is our nurse, Kabuto. "Isn't that a pokemon? I CHOOSE YOU KABUTO!!!" Naruto yelled in the crowd.

Kiba also joined as he shouted, "WHO'S THAT POKEMON??!!! IT'S KABUTO!!!" Everyone laughed as Kiba and Naruto high fived each other except a few who probably was A) too nice to laugh or B) a cold hearted bastard who just wouldn't laugh because they had a reputation to keep. Kabuto's eye twitched. _'EVERYtime they mock my name'_ "Heh heh, that's a good one you two." Kabuto said as he forced a smile on his lips. "Good to see someone with a good sense of humor." Naruto said. _'Oh, you'll see how much of a good sense of humor I and the rest of the camp have by this day.' _"Ah, you must be the girl the headmaster told us about. I never thought you'd be such a cutie." Kabuto said. Hinata blushed as Kabuto took her hand and kissed it.

Next thing Kabuto knew, Hinata got dragged away by Neji. "Don't you touch Hinata with your filthy hands and lips." Neji hissed as he held Hinata in a protective hold. "Who're you?" Kabuto asked. "Her protector and cousin." Neji replied. **INNER NEJI: AND HER SOON TO BE LOVER!!!** "Scoutmaster, I suggest we go somewhere else." Gaara said as he glared at Kabuto. **INNER GAARA: OR ELSE THERE'S GOING TO BE BLOOD ON THE WALLS!!!** "Um..Sure." Jiraiya said as he and the other scoutmasters led the campers. "Stay away from Hinata or _else._" Gaara whispered warnily to Kabuto as he was making it towards the door. "Hn." Neji said as he led Hinata out. **INNER NEJI: HE STOLE WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY!!!! **As Kabuto watched the three head for the door, he ducked quickly as a beaker was flying towards him and crashed into the wall behind him.

_'Damn, I missed.' _Sasuke thought as he went out as well.

Next: Mess Hall or in other words, Cafeteria.

"THIS is our cafeteria where you eat and hang out. Breakfast starts at 9:00am, lunch is 3:00pm and dinner is at 8:00pm. This is our chef, Asuma and his assistant Baki." Jiraiya introduced as Asuma was tendering some meat with his metal sharp knuckle rings. **(A/N: Don't know what they're called. He uses them to fight in the show.) **"OH BOY!!! WHAT'S FOR LUNCH AND DINNER??!!!" Chouji asked. "For lunch, hot dogs with french fries on the side and for dinner, steak with mixed vegetables." Asuma replied. _'But you probably won't have much of an appetite for dinner though, after the surprise.'_

Next: Cabins

"These will be the cabins that you'll share with your bunkmates and scoutmaster, which is your cabin leader. The cabin leader is in charge of telling you brats when it's time to wake up, go to sleep, and stuff like that so the cabin leader is your boss. Each cabin has two bunk beds, a spacious closet, a dresser, and a bathroom." "Oi, why do we have to share when there is 12 of us and 20 cabins?" Shikamaru asked as the other boys voiced out their complaints. "HEY HEY!!! We don't have much scoutmasters here and you brats need to be supervised. Each cabin will have 3 campers and 1 scoutmaster." Jiraiya explained as the boys quieted down. "Man, do you remember last summer? There were so many campers that most of the camp staff had to become temporary scoutmasters?" Jiraiya asked the other scoutmasters. "But you do have to admit, Dosu did learn how to make incredible snickerdoodles from Asuma." Gai said as the other scoutmasters nodded in agreement.

POOF!!!!

"IT'S A GHOST!!!"

"IT'S A WITCH!!!!"

"IT'S A WIZARD!!!!"

"IT'S SUPERMAN!!!!"

"No, it's just an old man with a mask reading a porn book." Sasuke replied to end the other camper's accusations. "No, it isn'- oh wait you're right." Naruto said. "Yo. Sorry I was late, I had to save this cat up in a tree I saw." Kakashi replied. "Good of you to join us my eternal rival." Gai greeted. "Hm? Did you say something?" Kakashi asked as he looked up from his book. "NNNNOOOOOO!!!! CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPPNESS KAKASHI!!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO COOL??!!!!" Gai screamed. The scoutmasters and campers soon sweatdropped. _'This camp is full of weirdos.' _the campers thought except for Hinata because she's nice like that.

Next Up: Guidance Counselers

"These are our guidance counselers so you guys can sort out any sissy probelm you guys might have. That is Iruka and this is Ibiki." Kakashi introduced as he pointed. "Hello there. It's nice to meet all of you. I hope you enjoy your stay here in Camp Sarutobi." Iruka said as he smiled. "I'm Ibiki. I'm a specialist at mental toture so don't mess with me." "NASTY MAN!!! Look at their faces. SCARFACES!!!!" a few boys yelled digusted at Ibiki and Iruka's scar or in Ibiki's case, scars. Ibiki was about to lash out on the campers had it not been that Iruka held him back. "Don't worry, they'll pay today okay?" Iruka whispered in Ibiki's ear as Ibiki smirked.

Next Up: A shed.

"This is where our engineer is. He fixes what goes wrong in this camp like a light bulb burned out or to fix the stove or something. Hey Deidara, come out and meet the new campers." Kakashi said as he knocked on the shed. The shed door opened to reveal a man that looked like a woman. He had long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. His long bangs was covering his left eye. "Hello, it's nice to meet all of you un." "DEIDARA??!!" Sasuke yelled when he saw the blonde haired man. "Hiya Sasuke-kun un!!!" Deidara greeted.

"You know the guy Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, he's one of my older brother's friends, wait, IS ITACHI HERE??!!!" Sasuke yelled at Deidara. "No, I came here alone for a summer job un." "Oh thank god!!!!" Sasuke sighed in relief. **INNER SASUKE: OH THANK GOD, THE BASTARD WOULD'VE EMBARASSED ME!!!! **"I THOUGHT THIS WAS AN ALL BOYS CAMP!!! I MEAN, LOOK AT THAT GUY!!! HE MUST BE A GIRL!!!" Kiba yelled as the campers except for the scoutmasters, Deidara, Sasuke, and Hinata laughed.

_'Oh god, that guy's so dead. The last time someone made fun of Deidara's looks, he was in a coma for 3 months." _Sasuke thought as he looked upon Deidara who was, to his shock, totally calm. "I assure you, I'm a boy un." Deidara said as he gave a small smile. _'The f-ck? First they insult the nurse whom I hope burns in hell, then the guidance counselors, and then Deidara? No normal person can just take the insults. Something is going on here.' 'Oh I can't wait until the surprise, I hope you shit your pants un.' _"Well campers, let's go!!!" Kakashi said as the campers were leaving. "WAIT UN!!!" Deidara shouted as the campers and scoutmasters stopped. "Other than fixing things, I also invent things un." Deidara said.

"I thought you liked art Deidara." Sasuke said. "I do but building things is just another way to express your creative art and art is a bang un." Deidara said as he went inside his shed and came back in his hands, two containers. "These containers are suppose to help you deliver things like letters, packages, and other small things you would like to deliver." Deidara explained as he placed the two containers apart from each other. Deidara then placed a piece of paper in one of the containers and pressed the button. In a flash, the paper was gone. "OOOhhhhhhhhhh..." the campers were in awe as were the scoutmasters.

"I'm hoping to make these bigger and able to travel longer distances for travel, so people won't have to use cars that pollute the air un. The piece of paper should be in the other container un." Deidara explained as everyone walked to the other container. ZAP!! A flash appeared in the other container. The campers, Deidara, and the scoutmasters saw a burnt piece of paper in the container. "Eh heh, looks like it just needs a few bugs to be worked out." Deidara said as the campers and scoutmasters started to walk away.

"Man, I don't ever want to go in THAT thing."

"Unless you want to be a grilled steak."

The campers whispered as Deidara sighed. "Um..excuse me?" Deidara turned around to see Hinata. "I think what you're doing is very thoughtful and I'm sure you can invent anything if you do your best. I think you're going to be a great inventor." Hinata said as she smiled. "Thank you, um... what's your name un?" Deidara asked. "It's Hinata, Deidara-kun. I have to get going okay? Bye!!!" Hinata replied as she ran. "Thank you Hinata-chan." Deidara whispered as he started looking at his invention.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. I think I'm going to stop here. Hopefully, if I have time, the next chapter will come sooner. R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ!!! Click that blue button please? Reviews will help it come sooner. **


	4. THE SURPRISE!

**A/N: ChangeoFHeArt: I should probably update this story. Thanks for all those who have reviewed, favorited, or at least read this story. Hope you like this chapter!!! Where I'm going to reveal...THE SURPRISE!!!! -dun dun dddduuuuuunnnnn-**

**HERE WE GO!!!**

**Disclaimer: What do you people think? I don't own anything. I even have siblings. I have to share everything I own so I practically own nothing. Nothing at all. I need a moment.**

**Warning: OOCness and bad grammer. You've been warned.**

talking

_thoughts_

**INNER **

**THE SURPRISE!!!**

Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh, oh I'm just kidding. It's just Hinata's Summer:

The campers and Hinata have been given the tour where they met a lot of interesting people. The camp staff all seem to think one thing, a surprise. What's the surprise? Will it be good, bad, or exciting? Tune in to find out.

"Okay, those are the rules you need to obey in this camp. You got that?" Jiraiya asked the campers as they nodded their heads uninterested. "Hey, -cough- here's the list from-cough- Sarutobi." Hayate said as he, with Lee, Kankuro, and Haku in tow, got in front of the campers. "This is where you brats get assigned with your bunkmates, cabin leader, and cabin." Jiraiya explained as the campers grumbled in annoyance. "Okay, -cough- Cabin 1-cough- -cough- -wheeze-" "Oh, give me that!!!" Kakashi said in annoyance as he snatched the list from Hayate.

"Let's see here, Cabin 1 will consist of Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, and me. Those three names I called, line up in front of me." Kakashi ordered as the three did what they were told. As the three lined up, Kakashi saw how they glared at each other. _'Oh great, I got three roomates that want to kill each other. This is just like college.' _Kakashi thought as he continued reading the list. _'I'm so glad those three got paired together. Maybe they can become friends like they use to be a long time ago.' _Hinata thought hopefully as she watched the three glare at each other. _'-sign-Maybe not, why did they have to break up their friendship?' _

"Cabin 2 will have Hyuuga Hinata, Rock Lee, Haku, and Orochimaru." Kakashi stated as Hinata, Lee, and Haku lined in front of Orochimaru. "Cabin 3: Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Maito Gai. Cabin 4: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Kankuro, and Jiraiya." Kakashi finished. Here come the complaints. "I do NOT want to share my room with those two." Sasuke said as he pointed towards Neji and Gaara. "I want to switch." Neji replied to Kakashi as Gaara nodded his head that he too wanted to move. "Sorry, campers are not allowed to switch cabins." Kakashi said as he read the PS on the paper.

"I would like us to switch cabins Kakashi. I would love to be cabin leader for these _fine young men_." Orochimaru said as he stared at Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara with a glint in his eyes. A chill ran up Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara's spine as they had the sudden urge to run for their virginity to remain in tact. "PSS, Orochimaru cannot be cabin leader for a different cabin because the last time he got to be cabin leader of his choice, his cabin mates all had to see a therapist." Kakashi read as Orochimaru went away with an annoyed look while Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara prayed 'thank you'.

"WHY CAN'T I BE WITH MY YOUTHFUL CAMPER, LEE???!!!" Gai shouted as he hugged and cried with Lee. Kakashi looked down on the paper to see a PSSS. "Gai and Lee cannot be in the same cabin because last time, they shouted to each other all night." Kakashi read. "LEE!!! LOOKS LIKE YOU'LL HAVE TO CARRY ON THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WITHOUT ME!!!" Gai shouted as Lee and Gai hugged each other and cried.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"LEE!!! RUN INTO THE SUNSET AND MAKE ME PROUD!!!

"YES GAI-SENSEI!!!" Lee shouted as he ran in a random direction. Everyone sweatdropped since it was like, 11:00 am. "Um...Shouldn't we go after our new bunkmate before he gets hurt?" Hinata asked Haku as she worried over her bunkmate. "Don't worry, this happens a lot of times. He'll be back." Haku said as he went to get his bag and head off to his cabin. "Oh.." Hinata said as she grabbed her bag and headed the same direction as Haku.

Once the campers and cabin leaders got settled into their cabins, it was now time for the activities. All the cabins and scoutmasters did many activities. Canoe racing:

"Quit rowing the opposite of where I'm rowing Hyuuga!!!" "It's not me Uchiha, it's Sabaku!!!" "No, it's you!!!" (Yeah, they got divided by their cabins)

"Oi, I think your weight is sinking us. How troubleso-gurgle- -gurgle-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Hinata and Haku screamed as Lee was rowing at the speed of light.

"WTF??!!! I WANT TO HAVE THE GREEN GUY TESTED FOR STEROIDS!!!!" Kiba and Naruto screamed as they saw that they lost. "..." said Shino.

The next activity was that game where you cross your arms and join hands with other people and try to get untangled without letting go: (This time, they were divided into two groups. So two cabins joined together. )

"Okay, you go that way." "Who died and nominated you captain Naruto?" "Since I'm the smartest." "...HAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!" "HAHAHhahahahahh..hah..ha...okay, enough laughing, I'm captain and I say Hyuuga, you should go that way." "I should be captain." "Over my dead body." "You're going to be dead alright." "Quit kicking at me, oh I see how it is. Two can play at that game." Soon, the ring of people started to kick at each other except for Shino because he's cool like that. Let's check on the other ring of tangled people.

"Um, I don't want to fight like them. Can anyone think of how to get out of here?" "Oi, I'm working on this troublesome predicament." "Okay, Lee, you go there. Now Haku, you go under there. Hinata, stay where you are." And so, this ring of people won the activity.

And many more activities...**2:30 pm**

Soon, a lot of the campers were panting except for Lee, Haku, and Kankuro because they were use to it. "Okay, you guys can take a 30 minute break until lunch." Kakashi said as he and his cabin mates headed off to their cabin. "My youthful cabin mates can take a break as well," Gai said as he too headed off with his cabin mates. Jiraiya turned his head to see a sleeping Chouji and Shikamaru. "--u My cabin should take a break as well." Jiraiya said as he carried the two boys on his shoulders and headed off with Kankuro. "Orochimaru-san, may we take a break as well?" Hinata asked. "Kukuku...that maybe what a sensible scoutmaster would do but I'm not what you call sensible. Come on, we're taking a hike." Orochimaru said as Haku and Lee followed while Hinata had a shocked expression on her face but followed none the less.

The four did many things, hiking, biking on hills with the camp bikes, swam many laps, and many more during the 30 minutes. How they accomplished all that in 30 minutes was that Orochimaru made them walk, bike, run, or swim faster. Each minute, Hinata was getting exhausted. She was so exhausted that she collapsed on her bed. "Hinata-chan, we must head to lunch." Haku said. "I'm so tired that I'm not even hungry, you two can go." Hinata said as the two headed out the door. "So tired..." Hinata whispered as her eyes drooped and soon she was off sleeping.

**MESS HALL**

"Hey Sasuke, what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he saw his friend was turning his head all over the place. "Hinata's not here." Sasuke replied. **INNER SASUKE: NOW HOW WILL I EAT LUNCH WITH HER???!!!!** "I'm going." Sasuke said as he pushed his quarter-finished tray towards Chouji. "ALRIGHT!!!" Chouji screamed in delight as he wolfed down. "Where do you think you're going Uchiha?" Neji asked as he saw Sasuke near the exit. "Nowhere." "You're not going to visit Hinata-chan since she's not here are you?" Gaara asked as he finished his lunch and joined the two. "That's none of your business." "I should see Hinata-chan. I actually have a connection to her as a friend."

"Well, I'm her cousin which makes us even closer so I'm the one suitable to check on her." "Well, at least I'm going to be more to her than a friend or a family member." Sasuke countered. "What makes you think she'll choose you?" Neji asked. **INNER NEJI: WHEN SHE CAN HAVE ME???!!! **"One, I know that all Hinata's going to see you two as is a cousin and a friend and two, at least she can tell that I'm a male." Sasuke said as Gaara touched his eyes and Neji touched his hair. "All I have to say is.." Gaara started as he grabbed for a milk carton and dumped the milk all over Sasuke's head. "Got milk?"

Soon, the whole mess hall fell in complete silence as they watched the scene before them. Sasuke picked up a bottle of mustard and started to squirt it all over Gaara's head. "Hey you two..." Kakashi started but it was too late. "FFFFFFFOOOOOODDDDD FFFFFFFIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTTT!!!!!!!" Someone shouted. Soon, the whole mess hall was World War III. Everyone ducked for cover as they threw their hotdogs, french fries, relish, and squirted ketchup and mustard at each other.

Soon, the food fight died down. Their was a mess everywhere. Not one clean spot. That went for everyone else in the mess hall too. They even had mustard, ketchup, or relish down in a certain 'place'. "YOU THREE!!!! I EXPECT TO HAVE THIS PLACE SPOTLESS!!! AS FOR THE REST OF YOU!!!! GO TAKE A SHOWER!!!" Jiraiya shouted as the campers except for Gaara, Sasuke, and Neji was about to go to their cabins when,

CRACK!!! BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!

"It seems to be raining. Hard." Orochimaru said as he looked out the window. "WOOT!!! SHOWER IN THE RAIN!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran outside and started to wash out everything. Everyone else just shrugged and did what Naruto did. Once they were done, they came back inside and watched Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara clean:

"Hey, move it, I have to clean there." Gaara said to the sleeping Shikamaru on the table. Chouji took a hot dog from the ground, wipe it on the table that had mustard, ketchup, and relish on it and ate it. Gaara soon left, disgusted.

Naruto and Kiba were shooting little wads of paper in straws at Sasuke. When a paper wad would drop, they would say, "You missed a spot." Sasuke then took their straws and whacked their heads.

"Do not fear my youthful friend, for I, Lee, the youthful green beast of Camp Sarutobi, will help you in your mess." Lee said as he started to clean. "Huh?" Neji asked in confusion since he was spacing out.

Once they were done, Kabuto and Iruka soon brought out a huge television with a VCR and DVD from the kitchen. "Okay listen up, to celebrate all of you new campers, we're going to watch the movie, 'The Ring'. So gather up and enjoy you brats." Ibiki stated as the campers surrounded the television. "It's just a movie, it's just a movie." Naruto repeated over and over again as he rocked back and forth as the movie progressed.

THUD THUD CRACK!!!! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! I SWORE I SAW SAMARA AT THE DOOR!!!!!" Naruto screamed as he jumped into the arms of the person closest to him whom was Sasuke. **(A/N: You know, what Scooby does to Shaggy. ) **"Naruto!!! Get ahold of yourself!!! It's just a movie. Jeez, you need to know how to become more in control of yourself, like me." Sasuke said as he dumped Naruto on the ground. "Suh-suh-suh-suh-suh..." Naruto stuttered as he turned pale and wide eyed. "What is it?" Sasuke asked as he looked around to see that everyone was looking at the door. Sasuke turned his head also to see long black hair covering a person's face as that person was banging at the door.

"Suh-suh-suh-suh-suh- SAMARA!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed as Kiba and Shino fainted while the others started to run in a storage room. Totally not seeing the camp staff, scoutmasters, and a few of the campers snickering.

( They're whispering )

Naruto: "Oh man, we're all going to d-sob- -sob- ie..."

Chouji: "Maybe she didn't see us and won't open this storage room."

Neji: Are you nuts? She was at the door. She saw us perfectly.

Sasuke: Naruto, since we're all going to die a horrible death, I just wanted to say that thanks for being my friend. I love you man.

Naruto: I love you too. Wait, you do mean that the straightest way possible right?

Sasuke: Yeah.

Naruto: Okay, just checking.

Gaara: Sasuke.

Sasuke: Yeah?

Gaara: I just wanted to say that I spreaded that rumor that your mother was a duck and blamed it all on Naruto.

Naruto: See? I told you it wasn't me.

Sasuke: Sorry. Neji, Gaara, I want to say- wait, do you smell that?

Chouji: Sorry, I shitted my pants because I got too frightened.

All: Nasty. Oh God. Troublesome. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They all screamed as the storage room's door opened to reveal Kankuro laughing. "What's so funny?!" The boys in the closet screamed as they got out to see their scoutmasters, the camp staff, Lee, and Kankuro having a grin on their face. "You see you guys, every summer the camp staff, scoutmasters, and I play a prank on the new campers on their first day. Call it an inniation if you will." Iruka explained. "It's true, just last summer, they practically filled all of the campers' beds with worms." Kankuro explained. "Now all of you are to be youthfully known to be apart of youthful Camp Sarutobi." Lee said as he gave a smile and thumbs up.

"Then who's that?" Shikamaru asked as he pointed at the still banging person at the door. "Oh it's just Orochimaru, OKAY OROCHIMARU!!! YOU CAN QUIT NOW!!! JOKE'S OVER!!!" Kakashi yelled. "AAAAAaawwwwwww but I haven't even scared them yet." Orochimaru said as he came out of the kitchen. Everyone started to turn their heads from Orochimaru to the door back and forth, back and forth, over and over. "Wait, if you're here, then who's that?" Kabuto asked as everyone started to turn pale. Orochimaru looked and started to stutter, "Suh-suh-suh-suh-suh-SAMARA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **( A/N: Didn't I say there would be OOCness? ) **Soon, everyone started to run into the kitchen except for Kiba and Shino because they're still unconcious.

"Okay, someone go open the door a crack and tell us what Samara is doing." Orochimaru said. "I nominate Kabuto." Neji said. Sasuke: "Second it." Gaara: "Third it." "Majority ruled." Kakashi said as he pushed Kabuto towards the door. "Okay, Samara is -OH GOD!!! SHE'S INSIDE AND SHE LOCKED THE DOOR!!!" -the lights turn off- "Oh shit."

"Don't worry, I keep a flashlight in here." Asuma said as he turned on the flashlight. -knock- -knock- "What was that?" Jiraiya asked. "It's coming from the kitchen's back door." Baki said as everyone huddled together. "Somebody answer it." Ibiki ordered.

"I nominate Kabuto again." Neji said. Sasuke: "Second it." Gaara: "Third it." "Majority ruled again." Kakashi said as he pushed Kabuto towards the door. Kabuto slowly unlocked the door and turned the knob to reveal-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to stop here because I feel like being cruel and why not use a cliffhanger? Hope you guys like it and R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ and I'll write what they saw. I'm sorry for the cliffy but I wanted to try one of these babies. HEHE!!!! **


	5. THE SIGN AND POLL

**A/N: Sorry that it's been awhile but I had to update my other story first and this chapter probably isn't all that. Then, after that, I got lazy and later felt that I neglected my story so yeah. R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ!!! This is the chapter where you viewers will finally see who is Samara!!! And I'm hosting a poll, you'll see it in this chapter later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Ring.**

**Warning: OOCness and bad grammer.**

talking

_thoughts_

**INNER**

**THE SIGN AND POLL**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kabuto screamed and later hyperventilated as he saw at the door, a soaking wet Hinata. "Kabuto?" Hinata said as she moved her hair away from her face. "Hinata? Oh! Hinat-" "Get out of way you nerdy pokemon!" Kabuto started but was then interupted and pushed to the ground as three guys surrounded Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata, I'm so glad to see you're alright. I was getting-ACK!" Neji said but was pushed by Gaara. "_I _was getting worried for you. You look a bit- HEY!" Gaara started but was pushed himself by Sasuke. "You look a bit cold, here, have my jacket." "No, I couldn't." "Oh, I insi-WHOA!" Sasuke offered but was pushed aside by Neji. "_I _insist you have _my_ jacket. Don't worry about it okay?" "Um...if you say so." Hinata said as Neji placed his jacket on Hinata's back. "Here, Hinata, you can have my jacket _and _shirt to keep you warm." Gaara said as he stripped off his jacket and shirt and placed them on Neji's jacket, which is on Hinata. "Oh yeah, well Hinata can have my jacket, sweater, _and _shirt." **(A/N: I'm pretty sure you get the picture. It's kind of like a stripping contest. XD )**

So if you were on the other side of the kitchen, watching the whole thing then you would see three guys, down to their boxers, glaring at each other, and surrounding a girl who is under a pile of clothes. "You guys, I have blankets. So you don't have to take off your clothes to keep the girl warm." Asuma said as he grabbed out some blankets while the three placed back their clothes. "Speaking of Hinata, Hinata, was that you at the front door?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, um..you see, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I looked everywhere for everyone until I reached the scout leader's cabin. Mr. Sarutobi sir said that all of you would be at the mess hall. So I went there and knocked on the front door. When no one answered, I searched to see a back door." Hinata said as all of the guys breathed out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god un. Now we can finally get out of here." Deidara said as he opened the kitchen door to see long dark hair.

Deidara closed the door slowly and locked it. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SAMARA'S STILL HERE UN!!!" "Suh-suh-suh-suh Samara? From The Ring Samara? That Samara?" "You've watched The Ring before Hinata?" Kakashi asked. "Hanabi and I weren't allowed to watch it. One day we decided to sneak out of the house and watch it. We went against father's orders and I've had nightmares, even now, but just a few times a month." Hinata explained. "Wow, rebellious. I like that." Sasuke flirted as he smirked. "Now's not the time to flirt Captain DuckAss." Neji whispered angrily as he pulled on Sasuke's collar.

"Jealous?" "No, I just want you to stop acting like a man-whore or I'll puke." Neji retorted. "No, I think that's your job." Sasuke said as he poked Neji for emphasis. "Well, it looks like I just got replaced then by a bigger one." Neji said as he smacked Sasuke's hand away. Sasuke responded by pushing Neji on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I heard there's an opening to be a transvestite." "SasuGAY!" "Genderless bastard!" Sasuke and Neji spitted insults back and forth as they violently pushed each other until their pushing turned into a full frontal fight.

Punches, kicks, blocks, and dodges were thrown everywhere between Sasuke and Neji.

Hinata: SHouldn't we stop them?

Kakashi: After my bet. Okay, I bet 30 on Sasuke.

Kankuro: I bet 20 on that Neji guy.

Asuma: 20 on Sasuke.

Baki: 25 on Neji.

Lee: Neji! May your fiery will burn!

Naruto/Hinata/Shikamaru/Sasuke/Neji/Chouji: Huh?

Jiraiya: That means, 'go kick his ass Neji.'

Naruto/Hinata/Shikamaru/Sasuke/Neji/Chouji: Ohhhh...

They said as Sasuke and Neji resumed the fight. Sasuke threw a punch at Neji but he dodged, grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him through the kitchen door. "That has GOT to hurt, yeah!" Deidara said. "I'm going to _kill_ him." Sasuke whispered rasply as he searched for Neji. 'Found him.' Sasuke thought as he tackled the figure with long hair. "Well, come on, we have to follow them to see who won the bet." Kakashi said as everyone went out the door in search of the two.

"Found them. And it looks like Sasukes's winning." Kabuto observed as he found two figures, one with a spiky hair-cut brutally punching a figure with long hair that was underneath the first figure. "Heh, prepare to pay up." Kakashi said until he was forcefully yanked from behind. "Shit! Help!" Kakashi cried out as Asuma shined his flashlight on Kakashi and his abductor.

"Neji?"

"Kakashi-san? I apologize. I thought you were the Uchiha." Neji explained. "Wait, if you're Neji, who's that?" Asuma asked as he shined his flashlight towards Sasuke's direction to have Sasuke see who he _really _was attacking. "uuuuuuuggggggghhhhhh!!!" 'Samara' groaned in pain as Sasuke quickly ran to the others. Hinata whimpered as she held on tight to Gaara. **INNER GAARA: THIS IS OUR CHANCE!**

"Hinata-chan, I just wanted you to know, that you know, since we're going to die a horrible death by a she-demon that I um...l-l-" Gaara said until he was interupted by Neji yanking on his collar. "If _anyone_ going to confess to Hinata before getting killed, it'll be me." Neji whispered. "No, me, I've loved her longer." Sasuke argued as he popped out of nowhere between Neji and Gaara. Soon, all three of them were arguing.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Kakashi yelled at the three. "We're going to die a horrible death, the _least_ you three could do is to stop arguing!" "..." Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara said as they resumed their fight. "UUUuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhh..." Samara said as she started to walk towards the campers and counselers. Everyone was dead silent, yes, especially Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara. BANG CRASH "TAKE THAT YOU SHE-DEMON!" A random police officer who will now be known as Random Police Officer No. 1 came in as he hit his club onto Samara's head.

"I'll take it from here. DIE SAMARA!" Random Police Officer No. 2 shouted as she whacked Samara's head with her club. "I phoned the police." Kabuto said as he popped out of nowhere. Then, the lights came back on. "Hey, this isn't Samara. This is just a teenaged girl. Random Police Officer No. 1 said as he lifted Haku up. "HAKU???!!!!" Everyone shouted in shock. "He doesn't look too good." Hinata pointed out as everyone saw that Haku had a bloody nose, two bumps on his head, he looked even paler than before if that was even possible, and he was passed out.

"This kid needs a doctor." Random Police Officer No. 2 said. "I'm a doctor." Kabuto said out of nowhere.

**A FEW MINUTES OF MEDICAL PROCEDURES LATER...**

"How is she?" Random Police Officer No. 1 asked. "_He_ severed into a coma that he can't get out with the sickness he recieved from the storm and beatings from a few specific people." Kabuto said as everyone started to cry.

"HAHAHHAHHAHA!!! I'M JUST KIDDING! He's going to be okay. You should've seen all of your faces! They were all "WAH!". HAHAHA!! BAM! Everyone punched Kabuto. Kabuto: T-(T) "Never have in all my years in Camp Sarutobi has _this_ ever happened." Iruka said to Kakashi. "Who knows? Maybe it's a sign that things around here are going to be _very_ interesting." Kakashi said to the counselers as they looked onto the new group of campers.

**ChangeoFHeArt: I'M SO SORRY THAT I TOOK SO LONG!!!! I absolutely have no excuse for taking so long. Except for the excuse of being lazy. Please don't kill me. Um, anyway, I said there would be a poll and there is. For the next four chapters, it will be about how each cabin is going to get along with each other. They all are in the same day. I want YOU to vote for which cabin you think I should do first! Here are small summaries of what to expect for the next chapters. **

**You vote for which cabin you want me to do first.**

CABIN ONE: Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Gaara.

Summary: Tired of their arguing, Kakashi sends Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara to the Guidance Counselers. Wonder what kind of tactics will Ibiki and Iruka use?

CABIN TWO: Orochimaru, Hinata Hyuuga, Haku, and Rock Lee.

Summary: Due to Orochimaru's impossible schedule of all activities and no breaks. Hinata has had enough. What will she do?

CABIN THREE: Maito Gai, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame.

Summary: Having three of the loudest cabin mates ever is no easy task to tolerate. Will Shino CRACK?!

CABIN FOUR: Jiraiya, Chouji Akamichi, Kankuro, and Shikamaru Nara.

Summary: Chouji and Kankuro don't really see eye to eye. So Shikamaru decides to settle this. What will happen?

**A/N: Remember to vote! AND to R&R PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ !!!!**


	6. PROBLEM!

**Okay people. I would like to thank all of you guys for reading, reviewing, and voting. I have no excuse to not update except I'm lazy, so I have a lot of homework, I have ideas for my other fic instead of this one, and Cabin 1 and Cabin 2 are tied. So either you guys have to vote between Cabin 1 or Cabin 2 or I have to flip a coin. Heads: Cabin 1 Tails: Cabin 2. You decide what I should do. Do you want to vote or do you want me to flip a coin? Vote PLZ!**


	7. Cabin One

**(A/N): Man! I bet no one is reading this anymore. But I decided to write again just to have some fun like back then. I also started taking an interest in fanfiction again since I decided to go back to the good old times. It's been three years so I hope my skills ain't rusty. Okay, I looked back at the reviews and seemed like everyone wanted me to do Cabin 1 consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, and Sabaku no Gaara.**

**Author: Okay you guys! Time's to get into action! (-turns and sees characters in retirement home with wrinkles, gray hair, and wheel chairs or canes-)**

**Kakashi Hatake: What's that missy? You're going to have to speak up!**

**Sasuke Uchiha: You kids get off my lawn!**

**Neji Hyuuga: And turn down that rockity roll music!**

**Gaara: Oh!...My hip!**

**Author: D:! Oh Noes! I'll break out the wrinkle cream and hair dye...**

**Kakashi: Wow! That cream worked like a charm. What's in that stuff?**

**Author: Oh, just illegal stuff but thankfully, there's no Food and Drug Administrations in fanfiction. Now, are you guys ready to be totured?**

**Kakashi/Neji/Sasuke/Gaara: Hn...wait, what?**

**Author: Okay! I don't own Naruto. Here's...CABIN ONE!**

talking

_thoughts_

**Inner or Narrator**

Kakashi lifted his "Camp Sarutobi" headband and rubbed his eyes together as he groaned out of exhaustion beneath his mask. Never had he had such horrible cabinmates. No, seriously, they were horrible. Everyday, he would hear them argue day in and day out. When they weren't arguing, they would try to kill each other:

Aiming at each other in the archery lessons. Trying to drown each other in the lake. Poisoning each other's food. Waking up at the dead of the night, hoping to smother one of his cabinmates. Trying to cause an "accident" in the knife throwing lessons (whose idea was that?) Or just plain choking each other. (as long as it wasn't in front of Hinata)

And since Sarutobi cutted his pay based on dead campers, he was forced to stop them.

_'Damn rent' _Kakashi thought as he reached for his aspirin. He was already down to his last bottle and wouldn't be able to afford another one until he got his weekly paycheck.

_'My last cabinmates didn't make me go through so many aspirins in a day and they were a cannibal, schitzo, and the third one kept stealing my money! Oh Zetsu, Sakon or was it Ukon?, and Hidan, why did you leave me?..' _Kakashi asked as he opened the aspirin bottle. "Hey! Shut up over there! I swear, if it wasn't for these aspirins, I think I'd..."

Empty... was his aspirin bottle. Kakashi dropped the bottle in horror as his knees dropped to the floor. It was then that Kakashi...snapped...

**Scene Change!**

"So anyways, these three need to overcome their differences and stop arguing. I don't care how you do it, just do it." Kakashi explained to Ibiki as he left the three young boys: angry, tied up, and gagged. Ibiki could have sworn that when Kakashi left, he could see him doing a happy dance while laughing maniacally. Then Ibiki smirked as he called Iruka.

"Oh Iruka! Cabin one came to therapy first! You owe me 100 dollars!"

"Oh alright...here!" Iruka sourly said as he handed the money. "I suppose we should let them go..."

**A Few Moments Later...**

"Okay, if you would just give me your attention please!" Iruka yelled as the three argued. "Hey...Hey! HEY!" No effect. Iruka then turned to Ibiki who was counting his money.

"Don't look at me. Even thought I'm so drop dead gorgeous." Ibiki joked as Iruka rolled his eyes and left for a few minutes. Then he came back with his hands behind his back.

"If you guys stop fighting and go through this session, you each will get a Hinata plushie!" Iruka bribed as he showed a doll that resembled their beloved. Faster than the wind, the boys sat in their seats. **INNER GAARA/NEJI/SASUKE: GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME GIMME! **"And you thought those sewing classes were a waste of money." Iruka said to Ibiki.

"Yep. You sure showed me. -cough-Pussy-cough- -Cough- Wuss-Cough- -COUGH- -COUGH- FAGGOT-COUGH- -COUGH- COUGH- Hey. Get me a water, all that fake coughing dried my throat." Ibiki ordered as Iruka's forehead vein started to bulge.

"Okay, this first excercise requires you young men to write what you like about the other person. **(INNER GAARA/NEJI/SASUKE: LIKE HELL I WILL!) **Go ahead and begin." Iruka instructed as the three teenagers just stared at their notepads. (Insert cricket chirp)

**One hour later...**

(cricket chirp)

**Two hours later...**

(cricket chirp)

"Look, either write something or no plushies." Iruka threatened as the boys thought really hard and started scribbling.

"Okay you guys, put down your pens. Now stand up and each of you share what you wrote." Iruka instructed.

Gaara: (clears throat) I'd like Sasuke's balls to be in a blender.

Sasuke: I'd like Gaara's mouth to chew horse shit! **INNER SASUKE: -GIVES GAARA THE BIRD-**

Neji: I'd like it if these two would stop acting like cumsuckers.

Gaara: Cum suckers?

Sasuke: This from the guy who wouldn't leave his room until his uncle went out and got him that discontinued conditioner!

Neji: I had split ends!

Gaara: It's not like the whole world will end!

Iruka: Plushie! Remember the plushie!

Sasuke/Neji/Gaara: -grumbles-

Iruka: Okay, this next excercise takes us back to where this problem started. While it happened, we'll try our best to reenact what you guys looked like to make it more real. Was there anything special that you wore when you guys started fighting?

Sasuke: Neji was part robot. **INNER SASUKE: -DOES THE ROBOT-**

Neji: It was a special kind of braces, four eyes. **INNER NEJI: F-K YOU!**

Gaara: You were picking up radio signals.

Neji: Oh yeah? Well, how's your little teddy bear doing?

Gaara: I outgrew him years ago.

Sasuke: You mean just last week when your sister Temari said you couldn't bring it?

Gaara: Shut up. **INNER GAARA: TT . TT DON'T WORRY TEDDY! I'LL BE BACK SOON! **

Iruka: Okay, so metal mouth, fours eyes, and wuss. Let's see what I got here...

**Scene Change!**

If you went into the therapy cabin, there, you would see an Ibiki rolling around in 100 dollar bills saying "Look Iruka! I'm rolling around in YOUR money!"

An Iruka who was glaring at his partner, a Neji with foil wrapped around his mouth, a Sasuke wearing glasses that resembled Kabuto's but with broken lenses, and a Gaara, with a teddy bear.

**INNER GAARA/NEJI/SASUKE: 'Thank GOD Hinata-chan/sama/hime can't see me.' **

Neji: Yish ish eddy artic (This is idiotic)

Iruka: Maybe I should fix that so he can talk properly.

Sasuke: Don't bother, even back then, we couldn't understand a word he said.

Gaara: You're talking to a featherduster dumbshit.

Iruka: Anyways, how did this problem start?

Sasuke: It began when these two fell in love with my future girlfriend.

Neji: Yosh gurf mend? (Your girlfriend!)

Gaara: Your girlfriend? And you're pointing to a mop and a wig? WTF?

Ibiki: Sometimes I can get dates!

Gaara: Why do you need a wig?

Ibiki: To cover this. (-takes off his Camp Sarutobi headband to reveal his scars and burns-)

Neji: HOBBY MAP! (Holy Crap!)

Gaara: DAMN!

Sasuke: What? (-takes off glasses-) OH GOD! (-puts them back on-)

Iruka: Okay, since Ibiki has eternally scarred you guys, I have evaluated that maybe you guys shouldn't have let someone get in the way of your friendship. I think the only way for you guys to have a break through is maybe if one of you will apologize.

Gaara:...Sasuke, Neji, I'm sorry...(Iruka's eyes gleamed in hope) that you guys have nothing else in your life so you guys try to take Hinata-chan away from me. (And there it went.)

Neji: Vut? Boo arse sho met choo fasset! (What? You are so dead you faggot!)

(And they're off ladies and gentlemen!)

Iruka: THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU GUYS ARE BEYOND HOPELESS! YOU GUYS WILL NEVER EVER STOP ARGUING!

"Um, excuse me Iruka-san. But is this a bad time?" Hinata asked as she creaked open the door.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, but right now-"

"Is a great time Hinata-sama!" Neji interupted as the three quickly got rid of the foil, glasses, and bear.

"Excuse me young man, but is this YOUR room?" Iruka asked.

"Is that YOUR face, or what came out of an elephant's END?" Neji asked as the three quickly left to tend to their princess.

"What did you need?" Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke asked only to glare at each other.

"I hope you don't mind but I really need you. There was no other way." Hinata began.

"WHO?" Gaara, Neji, Sasuke asked in anticipation only to glare at each other again.

"Um, all of you. Please follow me." Hinata said as she went with the three boys to quickly follow after her.

"I need an aspirin." Iruka groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"Good luck. Kakashi cleaned the whole camp out of the stuff." Ibiki said.

**(A/N): THAT'S ALL FOLKS! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT CABIN TWO!**


End file.
